memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
1996 (production)
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 1996.'' Events January * 2 January - UK VHS releases: Star Trek - 30th Anniversary Trial Pack, VOY volume 1.10 (end season 1). * 6 January - Keith Smith dies. * 25 January - ''Star Trek Monthly'' issue 12 released. * 27 January - UK VHS release: Special Collectors Edition. February * 9 February - Jimmy Bennett is born. * 26 February - UK VHS releases: DS9 volume 4.1, VOY volume 2.1. * 29 February - ''Star Trek Monthly'' issue 13 released. March * 5 March - Whit Bissell dies. * 11 March - UK VHS releases: DS9 volume 4.2, VOY volume 2.2. * 25 March - UK VHS releases: DS9 volume 4.3, VOY volume 2.3. * 28 March - ''Star Trek Monthly'' issue 14 released. * 29 March - The original release of Star Trek: The Original Series on VHS in the UK is deleted, in preparation for a re-release later this year. April * 22 April - UK VHS releases: DS9 volume 4.4, VOY volume 2.4. * 25 April - Robert Hamner dies; ''Star Trek Monthly'' issue 15 released. * 27 April - Adam Roarke dies. * 30 April - Jeanne Bal and David Opatoshu die. May * 13 May - UK VHS releases: DS9 volume 4.5, VOY volume 2.5. * 24 May - John Abbott dies. * 30 May - ''Star Trek Monthly'' issue 16 released. June * 1 June - The hardcover edition of Inside Star Trek: The Real Story is released by Pocket Books. * 3 June - Prior to their rerelease of Star Trek: The Original Series, CIC Video releases the Star Trek: The Original Series - Tricorder Pack, featuring episodes chosen by the readers of Star Trek Monthly. Also released: DS9 volume 4.6. * 5 June - Bernie Pock dies. * 16 June - Curt Swan dies. * 17 June - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine's fourth season ends with . * 24 June - UK VHS release: TOS rerelease volume 1.1. * 27 June - ''Star Trek Monthly'' issue 17 released. July * 8 July - UK VHS releases: TOS volumes 1.2 & 1.3, DS9 volume 4.7, VOY volume 2.6. * 22 July - UK VHS releases: DS9 volume 4.8, VOY volume 2.7. * 25 July - ''Star Trek Monthly'' issue 18 released. August * 5 August - UK VHS releases: TOS volume 1.4, VOY volume 2.8. * 26 August - The BBC shows Star Trek Night. * 29 August - [[Star Trek Monthly issue 19|''Star Trek Monthly issue 19]], a 100-page 30th anniversary special, released. September * 7 September - Bibi Besch dies. * 8 September - Star Trek celebrates its 30th anniversary. UPN broadcasts a special tribute from Paramount Studios hosted by Ted Danson. Nearly the entire casts of all four Star Trek series are in attendance. Mae Jemison and Buzz Aldrin presented them with American flags, each flown in space aboard the space shuttle. * 9 September - UK VHS releases: TOS volume 1.5, DS9 volume 4.9, VOY volume 2.9. * 16 September - Gene Nelson dies. * 26 September - ''Star Trek Monthly'' issue 20 released. * 30 September - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine's fifth season begins with . October * 7 October - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine's one hundredth episode, airs; UK VHS releases: TOS volume 1.6, DS9 volume 4.10, VOY volume 2.10. * 9 October - Harvey Vernon dies. * 28 October - Jasmine Anthony is born; UK VHS releases: DS9 volumes 4.11 & 4.12. * 31 October - ''Star Trek Monthly'' issue 21 released. November * 4 November - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine's 30th anniversary tribute to the Original Series airs. features almost all of the original series stars appearing with the DS9 actors, using technology similar to that used in Forrest Gump. The episode features footage from ; UK VHS releases: TOS volume 1.7, VOY volume 2.11 (end season 2). * 18 November - UK VHS release: DS9 volume 4.13 (end season 4). * 22 November - , directed by Jonathan Frakes, premieres. The film is the first to feature the TNG cast alone; Mark Lenard dies. * 28 November - ''Star Trek Monthly'' issue 22 released. December * 2 December - UK VHS release: TOS volume 1.8. * 9 December - UK VHS releases: Special releases of , , to tie-in with the UK release of . * 13 December - released in the UK. * 14 December - Edward K. Milkis dies. * 16 December - Derek Garth dies. * 27 December - ''Star Trek Monthly'' issue 23 released. * 30 December - UK VHS release: TOS volume 1.9. Unknown *UK VHS release via - [[Movies UK VHS#Special releases|Jonathan Ross' Guide to Star Trek: First Contact]]. Category:Production timeline